Web of Red (Grell Sutcliff X Female Reader)
by kendiwolf
Summary: You know that Grell Sutcliff is in love with someone by the name of Sebastian Michaelis, but will the tables turn?
1. Reminder!

p data-p-id="24f4f1ebfedbfb023278217ab0b3ca45"Remember!/p  
p data-p-id="6093b5925b26437a0867a078d9a6f258"(y/n) = Your Name/p  
p data-p-id="e42dfc1d25ad4253d4d380f4d31bd3d8"(f/c) = Favourite Colour/p  
p data-p-id="667a6d89dac9d2aa18d67cdfcf177f47"(l/n) = Last Name/p  
p data-p-id="f638cad8558a2235b5ca0ba0f034b155"(h/c) = Hair Colour/p  
p data-p-id="21828fbcb1076c81f5a734076980ac89"(e/c) = Eye Colour/p  
p data-p-id="6fe8a1c0966770292ef8b8acadfb4596"(f/b) = Favourite Book/p 


	2. 1

p data-p-id="15fe7fce77b1fe6cdde9e950329224f8"You are an investigator for the London Police in Victorian London. One day you look at a murder scene that happened just yesterday night./p  
p data-p-id="6670fd1fb484e447e74e7f7de6fb188f""It's that blasted Grell Sutcliff! But nobody will believe me..." You say limping over the dead body. You look closer and see that the body was brutally cut, something that couldn't have been done with a knife, but a chainsaw perhaps./p  
p data-p-id="1e997d9ff561cb50b1258c6bb2ac7caf""See! This is more evidence that Grell Sutcliff did this! I just need to find a picture of him to prove that there is indeed a man in red causing these murders." You say frustratedly to yourself./p  
p data-p-id="f779f30fbb5e6f9a107c0e0ea9b596e0""Murders? I'm just doing my job. I also heard you wanted a picture of me, I'm here to provide that." A voice said from above./p  
p data-p-id="a8fcd7292500f64515a15cfb61e44428"You look up to see a red, shadowy figure up on the roof of a building, the moonlight shining upon him. You're not even sure if it is a "him" judging by the long coat and hair flowing through the wind you assume that it is a girl./p  
p data-p-id="af6ca7aa6905d6dc259f2fac5daa78e8"She jumps down, a bloody chainsaw in hand. This wasn't just any lady, this wasn't even a lady at all. This was the one and only, Grell Sutcliff!/p  
p data-p-id="1f862c4bd66ef89de5cec97430442a1c""You must be Grell Sutcliff, am I wrong?"/p  
p data-p-id="42a63eed3cc808d6a4a970d2fb37c699""You are a very good investigator indeed madam. What's your name again?"/p  
p data-p-id="26ddf680e04706682c75e2165e583c8c""My name is (y/n)."/p  
p data-p-id="b01d3b4eaff8a4342f77ed248467386f"He pins you to the alley wall in the middle of a murder crime scene./p  
p data-p-id="20f701b16c15e23132be9b7b23595778""P-Please don't kill me." You nervously babble to him./p  
p data-p-id="d42a0a711035b5aa3e83d10362cade86""Why would I kill you? You aren't on the to-die list." He says un-pinning you from the wall./p  
p data-p-id="f5dec72c59e2bc7c3e73954cd039b9e7""What is that?" You ask./p  
p data-p-id="766a9d527d0a34deb91fcb70c71f5a97"He strokes your (h/c) hair. "You see, I am not murdering for fun. Killing is my job. I am a grim reaper, it is my job to kill anyone on the to-die list and take their cinematic records." He explains./p  
p data-p-id="ecaa1e7125e9929d8f2b76408d57ae8e""So I can tell everyone to close that case?" You ask him./p  
p data-p-id="da6ff071308078fc0008bb75093e2509""That isn't up to me, but if I were them I'd think you'd gone mad." He said showing his pointy teeth in the form of a wide smile, half-pinning you to the wall./p  
p data-p-id="f9c7fcb62369fe97a0ecf148fb7b5b69""Can I take a picture with you as proof?" You ask staring into his yellow-green eyes./p  
p data-p-id="70b1017b9bbeeb3b8b5c387b91b7357f""Of course!" He says coming next to you. You realize the size difference between the two of you, he's slightly less than half a foot taller than you. You pull out your camera and take a nice picture of the two of you./p  
p data-p-id="663611f390f0732afdb058fd53f1596d""I know you must depart now, you want to find your love interest." You say with a sigh./p  
p data-p-id="8c1566214b9d833908b06b545c6fc1d0""I will see you again, (y/n)." He says jumping away to the rooftop of the building. You look up for a second and realize he is now gone. You walk over to the police station to tell everyone about the mystery murderer and who he actually is./p 


	3. 2

p data-p-id="ab0766f4071cb2db4955534902ee8223"You go and tell your boss all about what happened and why Grell was murdering in the first place./p  
p data-p-id="15f661969b294a05b0698169f52957f7""Well, how do you know all of this? How do I know that you aren't imagining all this or that your kids didn't tell you what to lie about?" He asks you concerned./p  
p data-p-id="a00405d5fc57ca28e198c41648a7162c""Well first of all, I don't have kids, I live alone. Second," You hand him the picture. He stares at it, a face of no emotion coming over his face./p  
p data-p-id="8d3892ac14ba60cf2f3c3d863d78061a""So you aren't lying..." He says shocked./p  
p data-p-id="44e3e9e03b43cb184538893a72b5f30e""Life is strange, isn't it?" You tell him walking away from the desk./p  
p data-p-id="e3f582a5d45d05240a238d81a3e6c3f8""Wait! (y/n)!" He beckons for you to come back, so you do. "Can you figure out if anything else that seems strange is going on? If so, prove it to me. I will believe anything you say from now on." He says putting his small hands of his moustache./p  
p data-p-id="0713ac4bf37c2f655b539e27c7a38246"You smirk, "Sure, but if I find nothing what will you do?"/p  
p data-p-id="062aea698a6abb81e90039d5f2597785"Your boss stares blank at you, you walk out on him and go back home to get some rest for the night./p  
p data-p-id="6c1cda92dc5a4c8678aad301ef66571f"• • •/p  
p data-p-id="cfd1ad2822b3627272c2a0770cd91d24"You are now at home, reading (f/b). You know you have read this book over 5 times before but it's just so good! You are just at the good part when you hear a knock at the door. You put your bookmark in to go answer the door, you open the door to see Grell staring into your (e/c) eyes, almost as if he were staring into your soul./p  
p data-p-id="f267ddfc5a4c08ee4bc8575cec075689"Grell is all wet and looks a bit down from the rain outside. "Can I come in?" He asks with a frown on his face, slumping to the cold, wet ground./p  
p data-p-id="dea138d6ffc4340d343caa17daad3692""Um, sure! I was right in the middle of reading my book though..." You say letting him into your house./p  
p data-p-id="c5e662ddab8204a9ad1683803a21987d""My, my. This place looks beautiful! So organized." He says looking at all of your decoration./p  
p data-p-id="6f3380d6cc49aabb3095b0c62d46e479""Why thank you, but we should really dry you off." You say gesturing towards the puddle Grell had left on the floor./p  
p data-p-id="6d67eefc72835e894bfde4f2183ea6c6""Oh right..." He says staring, embarrassed at his mess. Grell leaves to go find a towel while you clean up the puddles on the floor./p  
p data-p-id="d8118a742399de4751a613bf8edae85f"• • •/p  
p data-p-id="a1d14e16cc103deb438599dc7d1b3b7a"Grell comes back with a towel wrapped around his chest and upper legs, you realize that he needs spare clothes. "Um, may you please get me some extra clothes?" He says blushing, embarrassed./p  
p data-p-id="0032ac5bed821784aff61b15313e2262""Sure thing! I might have some extra clothes of emmine/em that you can borrow, you seem to have a very feminine body." You say going up into your bedroom./p  
p data-p-id="c5efd822a91cf3778d7087107f465156"In your bedroom you open your drawer to find a long, red dress. You've never worn this dress before because you've never had the time to. You are always investigating and if you do get invited to something special it's usually a funeral. You think this would look good on Grell so you pick it up, along with a pair of panties to put underneath./p  
p data-p-id="0fa2448084f59dc91b834460c6bd5c23"You go back down to see Grell ringing his hair out into your kitchen sink, I guess that's fine and dandy but you'll have to clean that later./p  
p data-p-id="5a20db0eb90d5d704cf563e40a9552ea""Grell, I have a lovely dress that you could wear! Then maybe I can braid your hair into a long braid." You say handing him the dress and panties./p  
p data-p-id="d116c027c1948b3f62abda82afc2a254""Ok, thank you (y/n)." He says going upstairs towards your bedroom./p  
p data-p-id="61e2e13a877c3f7119a4cb81a144241c""No, Grell! Please, go in the guests room." You tell him, pointing in the direction of the guests room. Grell walks over there and gets changed inside./p  
p data-p-id="09ca97053c4b673c2e19b9c21b8b8b64"When Grell comes out he is wearing your dress, it is so long it covers his feet up. He is holding the towel he wore before in his left hand, all neatly folded./p  
p data-p-id="45eb29cb50bc646750d0a1ea9e8741d2""You look beautiful Grell! Now come up into my room and I will braid your hair." You say showing him to your room./p  
p data-p-id="8c0c8c87298e63b79b03cdba543b2acf"Grell starts to jump with excitement. "I can't wait to have my hair done! I haven't had it done in years!" He exclaims excitedly./p  
p data-p-id="350ac6863f7386491dd1ca0e2bae9adf"You take him up and tell him to sit on your bed. There, you manage to braid his long hair, you never braid your hair because you don't like how it looks, but on Grell he just looks like he was born a woman! Once you're done you show Grell in a mirror, he squeals happily at his new hairstyle and seems satisfied. If your guest is satisfied, you are satisfied./p 


	4. 3

p data-p-id="6c1cda92dc5a4c8678aad301ef66571f"• • •/p  
p data-p-id="90094494e8eb25fcd4da2760d8236729"That night you put Grell into bed, he should really get some sleep for once! You put him into some nightwear and unbraiding his hair, promising you will braid his hair tomorrow morning./p  
p data-p-id="d8118a742399de4751a613bf8edae85f"• • •/p  
p data-p-id="2a4130ac6bab6ba92d28ce10c06198c2"You wake up to hear a loud creaking noise and a bang in the middle of the night from the guests room. You run over to see that Grell was missing and that the window was wide open! You look out and around, on the ground Grell is laying down in his normal attire. You run downstairs and put your coat on to go check on Grell outside./p  
p data-p-id="580a94f90d52340b1a3cb141168fff4f"You run outside to see that your boss is standing, shocked and scared with a gun in his hand. Grell was laying on the ground with a couple bleeding holes in his chest. You run up to your boss./p  
p data-p-id="5b1521323b77a9f73610422d13fc20ff""WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" You ask him./p  
p data-p-id="f2f4b43c78d87b80c52a4e8e6e896444""I-I had to (y/n)..." He said stuttering between words./p  
p data-p-id="870fdc4f6c05d2822cbd1e020d047daf""Why?" You plead for an answer out of your unmerciful boss, grabbing onto his coat./p  
p data-p-id="f6b37c41d9bc6f7b8e823e3ecc1728bc""H-He was a man of n-no mercy... He was only a serial killer. I saved you from getting killed." He says dropping the gun./p  
p data-p-id="3a5586f60f8b70b55b9feb5fa6c4ec11""HE WAS ONLY DOING HIS JOB! YOU ARE THE MAN OF NO MERCY!" You exclaim running over to Grell./p  
p data-p-id="08cfbed308041ab65c81e05257359f1b"You grab his chainsaw from beside his body in rage, you can feel the blood flowing through you and can feel the flaming heartbeat in your chest. You start it up and cut your boss into two pieces. After your fit of rage you throw the chainsaw back to Grell's body and go to check on him./p  
p data-p-id="cf9eb3f9ab43d9e1bd178eef3511b042""Are you okay?" You ask./p  
p data-p-id="c9bf6cb8ab6c4ac12b6178449ba08372""He was a man that I had to reap tonight, but he ended up reaping me." Grell said smiling at you, his pointy teeth flashing in the moonlight./p  
p data-p-id="6cfb2335126b605f773282540f6cb196""Please, don't go..." You plead to Grell./p  
p data-p-id="a817a63148175d04ddd0704ac1bd7f59"Suddenly a light comes out of the top half of your bosses body, it looked like what Grell described a cinematic record was like, this must be it! Grell got up, slumping towards it while covering his wounds./p  
p data-p-id="e1de37387764b810fca0e7623b12b2b9""Now, I think I must go now." Grell said./p  
p data-p-id="ec1af1c1a47790d789218db019eefaa5""But what about your braid? You still have those gunshots and your clothes are ruined! Please stay with me for at least one more night." You beg of him to stay, you might actually be feeling affections of love towards him and that might be half of your pleading./p  
p data-p-id="6a95567fb93b5eb327e1157c0cac76a6""Fine, I do have something I want to tell you tomorrow..." He says slumping towards your door. You pick him up and carry him into his bed. The bleeding had stopped, now you just have to mend his clothes. Good thing you learned all those useless skills trying to find a job!/p  
p data-p-id="5a4f7053c3e831834912cfae9149c4a1"On your way in Grell tells you something that made a huge impact on you./p  
p data-p-id="d64802c17938753ef72f3b2f8b996d2d""You know, you would make a great reaper." He said./p  
p data-p-id="2c10063221d973b15aa849d26c973bf8"After he said that you couldn't get any sleep, you thought about quitting your current occupation as an investigator and becoming a reaper like Grell. It was just something to deeply think about.../p 


End file.
